Last Moments
by Purplepanda2
Summary: Sarah and James get into a fight on their way to a battle what could possibly happen? Oneshot.


Hey this is my first Liberty's Kids Fanfic so if there are any complaints or advice it would be greatly appreciated. Enjoy.

* * *

Last Moments

James and Sarah were headed to Virginia where a battle had begun and after weeks of riding were almost at their destination. James was ridding as fast as he could, not wanting to miss any of the action. This annoyed Sarah because it's hard enough to ride side-saddle at a slow trot but a fast gallop! Now that was almost impossible!

"James! James! Slow down!" Sarah yelled angrily, not caring how unladylike it was.

"No can do Sarah." James yelled back irritated, "I need to capture all the action for the presses and we're already late!"

"James Hiller you will slow down or so help me I'm leaving!" Sarah yelled annoyed that he wasn't listening to her.

"Fine leave!" James yelled back annoyed that she was bothering him, "I don't need you anyways!"

"Fine! I am leaving!" Sarah yelled back hurt and angry "Why would I want to be near you!" and turned her horse around. Sarah slowly began to trot back to Pennsylvania. James looked back feeling back but kept ridding. Sarah turned around hoping he had stopped for her but he hadn't. So Sarah sadly and lonely headed back. When James arrived the battle was already started and almost over. James quickly headed toward the patriot lines and began to write all the details of the battle. The man next to James was shot. He looked at James his eyes begging for help before the life left him. _Geez this is a dangerous place_ was all James could think before he felt something hit him. Hard. Right in the chest. James looked down and saw blood seeping into his shirt. Then everything when black. Sarah had ridden for what felt like hours all the while regretting not going with James. Her anger toward him had evaporated as fast as it had appeared. She was just coming upon the town she was planning to stay at when she felt a sharp tug on her heart and her body got a chill. At once Sarah knew something had happened to James. She just knew it. Sarah turned her horse around and shot off toward the battlefield. When she arrived the battle was over and the field was littered with dead or dying corpses. She couldn't tell who had won nor did she care, all that mattered to her was to find James. Sarah jumped of her horse and started running toward the patriot lines, knowing James would have gone there being the bias reporter he was. Sarah asked around but no one seemed to have seen the young journalist with blond hair and ice blue eyes. Worried Sarah started to search to field. All she could see was the bodies of fallen men and blood. Lots of blood. All though sickened Sarah continued her search for James. Finally she spots blond hair and she quickly makes her way to it, since running is very unladylike. She sees it's a fallen solider and turns away slowly losing hope, when she sees it. The notebook. James' notebook clasped in the dead blonds hand. Sarah quickly turned the body over to see his face. The moment Sarah sees his face she knows it's him. Even with the blood and dirt covering his face she can tell. Then her eyes land on his bloody shirt. Sarah without thinking lifts his shirt and sees the bullet wound with blood flowing out of it. Sarah rips part of her skirt and begins to clean and bandage the wound but there is so much blood. Soon it is on her hands and her dress is covered. Then it slowly dawns on Sarah _this is worse than I thought. I need help or James is going to die!_ She quickly began to call for help. Some men come and see James.

"Miss there is nothing me can do." One of the men said sadly looking down on James. He and the other men began to leave when James' hand moved grabbing hold of Sarah's blood covered one. Sarah stared shocked then began to yell "James it's me Sarah! Stay with me! Come on squeeze my hand! You can do it! Don't die on me!" James squeezes her hand lightly at first then with more force. The men seeing this pick up James' body and take him to the hospital tent. Sarah follows since James is still grasping her hand. Once in the tent the doctor begins to operate immediately and James' hand is torn from Sarah's. Sarah sat outside the tent waiting for the operation to be completed when a nurse walked up to her.

"Miss." A nurse said to Sarah, "I think it's best you leave and come back later."

"I can't leave!" Sarah said shocked "What if something happens! I have to be here just in case."

"Nothing is going to happen." The nurse said smiling "Everything will be fine now you should go get cleaned up because I doubt you want to look like that when he wakes up." Sarah looked down and finally noticed her blood covered hands, dress and hair. Her dress had been torn in several places and her hair was now matted with blood.

"What can I do?" Sarah asked sadly "These are my only clothes."

"You can borrow some of mine." The nurse said kindly

"I didn't even notice how messy I was." Sarah said in awe

"That's no surprise." The nurse said giggling, "You were worried about the one you love." With that the nurse left to get Sarah a spare pair of clothes leaving Sarah to her own thoughts. _Love?_ She thought _I love James?_ It made sense. That's why she had been so worried about him. Sarah was in love with James. Still in shock Sarah left to get tidied up. When she came back the doctor told her "The surgery was successful but he still needs to rest to get his strength back." Sarah nodded and then asked, "Can see him?"

"Sure." He said smiling. Sarah went in and found James asleep on a cot. He looked better since they had washed him up clearing all signs of blood ever being on his skin. Sarah smiled at him, her love. She decided not to wake him up and takes a seat by his bed. James wakes up the next morning and the first thing he thinks is _I am in Heaven?_ Then he sees Sarah, his Sarah, asleep on the side of his bed. She's not in her regular dress but still looked beautiful. James smiled and ran his hand through her hair. At first Sarah swats at his want but slowly she wakes up. When she sees James she jumped up fully awake.

"James!" She exclaimed hugging his neck "I thought you were dead!"

"I did too." James confessed hugging her back

"Don't you dare scare me like that." Sarah said pressing her face into his neck

"I won't." He said giving her a squeeze smiling into her hair. Slowly the two pulled apart and James asked, "What are you doing here? I thought you left."

"I did." Sarah said looking away, "But I felt something was wrong and rode back. Good thing too other wise you would be dead!"

"Yah." James said chuckling "Thanks Sarah and I am sorry for not slowing down for you. It was really unkind of me."

"It's okay." Sarah said shrugging, "I would have been more patient. I'm glad you are okay now."

"Yah but I still feel terrible." James said sounding angry with himself. Sarah gave his hand a squeeze. "It's okay. The doctor says you have to rest to get your strength back."

"What!" James exclaimed shocked, "And miss the action."

"It's your own fault for getting shot." Sarah replied shaking her head

"I know." James said sighing letting his head fall onto his pillow

"Well get some sleep." Sarah said getting up to leave, "So you get better faster." James smiled and watched Sarah leave before dozing off. James ended up staying at the hospital for a week and Sarah was always there to help and talk to him. One day Sarah went in and James was a sleep. Smiling she sat down and ran her fingers through his hair trying not to wake him.

"I love you." She whispered looking at his sleeping figure. She was removing her hand when James' moved to capture it. He brought it down to his lips and kissed it. His eyes, his ice blue eyes stared into her emerald-green ones. They started into each other's eyes not making a sound. Sarah's hand still being held by James/ Then James broke the silence and said, "I love you too." Then kissed her hand again. Sarah's cheeks flushed a deep red but she didn't pull her hand away, instead she intertwined their finders and leaned closer to James. James also moved closer. Then their lips meet in a short sweet kiss. They pulled away Sarah bright red and James smiling.

"I really love you." Sarah said

"And I you." James replied

"So don't go and get yourself killed." Sarah said her eyes staring into his

"I won't and if I do you my angel will keep me safe and bring me back." James said leaning in and kissing her once again.

* * *

Thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed it and once again please send me any advice you may have.


End file.
